Wammy's House in a Nutshell
by MihealsChoco
Summary: Back storys of the four wammy boys and everyday life, which can be pretty hectic. -Warning- Contains Yaoi!


Name: Mello

Date: 06 November, 2004 ((A/N Mello was 12))

Life… can be hard. It can tear you down and make you feel like shit, and you feel like there's nowhere to go, nowhere to run, nothing you can do. I've felt it. I know all my friends, even that little albino sheep's felt it. It's a fate worse than dying, losing everything. Have you ever tried?

This is an assignment in creative writing class, writing what we remember from our life before Wammy's, what kind of hell we went through.

This is my backstory

I lived in some city in Austria whose name I don't remember; I was only 5, almost six. My sister loved to dress me like a girl, she's put me in skirts, put lipstick on me, I didn't understand at the time but now wen I think of it my face turns red. She even cut my hair the night before. It was now a blonde bob, which is what made me look so much like one, she used to tell me I would make a very pretty girl. My mom was hideous; she looked like a corpse that crawled out of a lake, a very… _fat_… corpse. The only thing that was pretty about her was her eyes, something I'm very proud to have. She had the most beautiful blue eyes that sparkled like the sea, and they would always twinkle when I did something that made her happy, or solve one of the problems she would give me daily. My father was the attractive one; he had bright blonde hair and an amazing figure. He wasn't a bad man, except for when he occasionally got drunk. I looked up to him like no other, then I, a 6 year old, over heard him tell mom that he was a mafia boss and that the family was in danger. He told mom that he had to get rid of me and my sister, Michelle.

That night… I ran away. I didn't know where I went, I just ran. It wasn't a secret either; I could hear my mom and dad, even my Michelle screaming my name. I ran to the market, an easy hiding spot, but I was thirsty and tired from running. I had taken just a little pocket money to get through, but I was careless and decided to waste it. After all, I only had about one American dollar.

I spent all my money on an ice cold bottle of Mello Yello.

Walking through the market, I sipped the Mello Yello carefully, since it was all I had and I should preserve it, I looked at all the amazing things like the jewelry, and I came across a rosary. It had red and white beads with a diamond encrusted cross. I picked it up and stared at the glimmering beads, glancing at the price tag. If I hadn't felt so upset, I would have laughed. Converting it to American dollars, it would be about $5,000. Just then, I felt eyes burning into the back of my head, as if someone was watching me. I turned to look at everyone behind me, but saw nothing out of ordinary, if a teenager that slouched like a 90 year old man was counted as ordinary.

He walked up to me, biting his thumb nail, making him look like a two year old, and gave me a questioning look. "Are your parents around?"

"No." I answered quickly.

"Where are they?" He cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow.

"They're at home." I clenched my fists on my pants, taking in a little fabric with them. "They're at home, probably discussing how they're going to get rid of me. You don't need to sugar coat me mister; I'm fine on my own."

"How…" His wide, dark rimmed eyes narrowed, "Old are you?"

"I'm five." I said and turned on my heel.

He turned as well and walked towards an old man. I kept walking until I felt a rag cover my mouth, the smell of ether invading my nostrils, and I screamed for half a second, until the world went black.

I awoke to the sound of a dark gruff voice. "We told you old man, if you got any kids, we gonna take em."

I looked up; my hands were tied to my neck and my feet with ropes. I was in a dark yellow room, and my head was spinning. A man with tattoos, looking much like a stereotypical biker turned to me with a nasty grin.

"Hush little girly don't say a word."

"I'm a boy!" I spit in his face. "And I want to go hommme!" I whined.

He pulled a gun out and aimed it at my private area. "Shall we test what gender you _really _are, or shall you shut the fuck up" he said.

I whimpered and looked down, just as the door burst open. "644235!" My father screamed my name (Roger told me I can't say my real name, so I used it how you would say it on a cell phone) suddenly.

In reaction, the biker man turned quickly and fired his gun. That's when I snapped. That's when the emotional problems locked inside me unlocked. It went straight through his head, creating a gory masterpiece of blood and brain on the wall behind him. I screamed and thrashed and bit and cried as I watched his body collapse in what seemed slow motion.

There were three surprises that came after that. My mother and sister ran in after him, tears streaming down their faces. Mom had a gun, and she fired at the same time as the man. O my demise, mom missed, the man didn't. He hit her in the gut, and she fell into Michelle's arms.

"Mom!" She cried. "Mom please! Don't die!"

I looked around, despite to get out of the restraints. Then I came across a do or die escape. There was a sharp shard of glass behind me. I leaned down, mindful of not slitting my neck open, and began to run the rope across the ropes.

Within minutes, they broke, and my hands were free. I looked around desperately for something I could use to distract the man, when I found the next best thing. On the floor about two feet away, I found a gun. I picked it up with shaky five year old hands and aimed it at the man's back. I narrowed my eyes… and squeezed the trigger. That was the first time I've experienced a kick, and I fell back on my ass, my foot impaling into the shard. I screamed and curled up into a ball. If I had missed I would be dead anyways. I waited. Silence. There was only one sound in the entire room.

_Plip… plip…plip… _

Blood dripping down the walls. "y-"

The sudden voice made me jump. "You little ass…" The man wheezed. I had his is shoulder, right next to his heart. He began to crawl towards me as I backed up into a corner.

My sister jumped up from our dead mother and ran towards me. She picked up a heavy plank and aimed towards the man's head.

_BANG… whack… BANG BANG. _

A gunshot, the board colliding with the man's head, then gunshots towards the man. I looked up from my little hiding hole to see the boy I had seen at the market earlier, the slouching one. He had the old man next to him holding a rifle. He ran up to me with the possibly most insane run I have ever seen and crouched next to me. "Are you okay?"

In anger and sadness I started swinging my fists around rapidly and crying. He grabbed onto my shoulders and shook me in order to make me stop attempting to attack dust particles. "M-Michelle… Mommy… Daddy." I looked up, not understanding. "Why did he do it?!" I cried.

He held his hand out and shook it to reveal that something was in it. He looked at me with a deal of sadness, but also of what I believe to be knowledge. "I'm going to ask you a question, and if you get it right then I'll give you what's in my hand, and a good place to live." He gave an odd twitch of his mouth, supposed to be a smile.

I sniffled. "O-okay."

"What is not a pool but it has a cover, not a tree but has leaves, not a slave but is bound, not a website but has pages, and not a shirt but has sleeves?"

It wasn't that hard of a riddle, or I guess for five year old me it was. "It's…" I thought long and hard about everything. Lots of things flashed through my head and I stopped on one thing. It was _Green Eggs and Ham _by Dr. Seuss. "A book" I said less than a minute later.  
He held out his hand. "You win prize one." I opened my hand as he dropped… the $5,000 rosary. My eyes widened. I put it around my neck in a rush.

"Now for prize two." The teen went on. "A newlywed woman is murdered in her home." My eyes slowly drifted to my mother, and then back up to him. "The top suspect for the murder would be…"

Too easy. "Her husband?"

"And what should they do for evidence?"

"Look around for hairs or blood samples, or better yet," I probably sounded like a kid Einstein. "The murder weapon."

He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, and began carrying me out. That was when it hit me. I had done nothing to stop any of this, besides the failed gunshot. I had been completely useless. My dad, mom, and Michelle, they all gave their lives to protect me, and I had sat there crying. That day, I vowed I would never do that to anyone again. I would always be the best; I would always be the one to save everyone.

Sadly, I fell asleep in the car. I was asleep for the entire ride, and woke up on a plane. I began to freak out until I found the boy next to me, sitting with his knees packed tightly into his chest. "Sleep well?"

"Mm-Hm" I whispered.

"By the way, I'm L" He pulled out a bottle of half drank Mello Yello and handed it to me. "And you're Mello"

We continued until switching from plane to car from plane to car until we came upon a giant building that looked like a mansion . "He lives here?!" I thought.

"Welcome to Wammy's" L said. I turned and hugged him. "Thank you!"

I took a step forwards into the massive gates, wincing in pain from my foot. Another step… and another. I took ten steps till I was fully in the yard. I stared in memorization, not paying attention to my surroundings. Bad mistake, another boy who wasn't paying attention to his surroundings ran right into me.

Now keep in mind that I knew next to no English, and I'm translating this. "hey pass auf, wo du Blödmann gehen!" I screamed, which means _hey watch where you're going dumbass_!

"I'm zhal I'm zhal!" He screamed back. I later learned that that was Russian and that he was "Sorry I'm sorry!" he looked about my age with unnaturally red hair, and had on blinding stripes.

"Wh-wha" I struggled with English. "what's jour name?"

"M…" he thought for a moment. "Ish Matt." He rolled over and picked up the D.S. that I had knocked out of his hand.

I felt L walk up to me. "This is your new roommate." He said twice, once in Russian and once in German. "Mello meet Matt." "Matt Meet Mello."

I looked back up at the building when I heard Matt utter something in English. "Wh-what happened to your foot?"


End file.
